xyagfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Stark
Biography Anthony Stark, (@starkcore), is a veteran kinnie originating from kin tumblr around 2013 to kinstagram around 2016 to where he mainly resides today. Born in early June, 2002, he would like to consider himself a millennial, but understands that he could be called a zoomer as well. He was raised in SE Asia for a few years, but eventually moved to Seattle which continues to be his place of residence today. Anthony was a member of the original xy.ag instance under the user @tonystark until its termination by Ralf. He then joined the great kinnie migration to toot.site under the same user soon afterwards where he resided till it died out. While switching between other instances such as mastodon.social and berries.space, Anthony became much more active on the xy.ag discord server and worked his way up to being granted mod rights where he stayed until the discord inevitably went inactive. Joining the new xyag.space the day it was created, he now has the user @starkcore as an easy homage to his kinstagram username. Anthony has multiple carrds themed around different games and characters, but his main one is his Tony Stark carrd. Personality Dumb hypebeast richboy. Speaks in a very blunt and direct manner which can lead to conflict. Majority of what he says on xyag.space is stated in a joking manner. His sense of humor tends to run on the more edgy and vulgar side of things. However, he loves to be seen as a father figure to those younger than him and is more adept at giving advice rather than comfort. Anthony has never blocked anyone on kinsta or mastodon as he believes it's a drastic, petty action which should be avoided. His posts are mostly related to what the federated timeline is talking about at the moment, but brings new topics to the table from time to time. He also has a hard time remembering things such as others blacklists, users, and can occasionally mix up people of the same kins. However, with the vast amount of kinnies on the instance, he believes that it'll be practically impossible to keep track of everyone's kins, blacklists, and interests anyways. He is a gemini, ENTP, 7w6, Chaotic Neutral, Ravenclaw, etc etc and fits a good amount of the stereotypes. In 2016, Anthony went through a soft boy kinnie phase which he immensely regrets. Any mention of him being a "baby" will cause him to go absolutely mental. Relationships Anthony met the current xyag.space mods through the original xy.ag instance. He follows a majority of them on kinsta and was a mod on the first xy.ag discord server. He is currently closest with Sans, the founder of the new instance. On September 16th, 2019, Anthony claimed user Miles Morales (@morales) as his son. On the morning of September 17th, 2019, Anthony and Tony became married in holy matrimony under the presence of Jesus Christ. Soon afterwards, the two professed their love for Elon Musk in which the two husbands became three. A few hours later, after the husbands adopting Peter and Sheldon, Gabriel Reyes publicly sought kinmarriage and Tony offered him a place in the relationship. Once getting the consent of Anthony and Elon, Gabriel joined the three which makes four husbands in total. During Anthony, Tony, and Elon's first two hours of marriage, the triad adopted Sheldon Cooper and Peter Parker as their son. In total, the now four husbands have three children together. Anthony seems to have a negative relationship with user Aerith (@aerithgainsborough) as she has posted multiple times about her dislike of Tony Stark the character. However, to Aerith's dismay, Anthony tends to like and boost any and all anti-tony posts. Both Aerith and Cloud Strife claim that Anthony called them a cishet, but currently there is no proof of this. Kins lol * Tony Stark - Marvel * Ogata Hyakunosuke - Golden Kamuy * Lancelot Du Lac - Arthuriana * Elijah Kamski - Detroit: Become Human * Hawks - Boku No Hero Academia * Anthony J Crowley - Good Omens * Grantaire - Les Miserables Trivia As collected from his posts: * Rich capitalist * SE and E Asian * Double jointed * hates tomatoes * likes Hawaiian pizza * dips nuggets in ranch * loves creamy siracha / spicy mayo * owns one cat and multiple chickens * dislikes plain tapioca pearls